


Fresh Start

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #347: Fresh Start.Warning(s)/Genre:Romance. Featuring Viktor Krum, fandom's new 'little black dress'. :)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #347: Fresh Start.
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Romance. Featuring Viktor Krum, fandom's new 'little black dress'. :) 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fresh Start

~

“You’re an excellent dancer, Longbottom.” Professor McGonagall smiled. “You don’t need extra lessons.” 

Neville blushed. “My gran taught me.” 

“She’s a good teacher. Whomever you’re escorting to the Ball is a lucky person.” 

“I don’t have a date yet,” Neville confessed. 

“Well, I doubt you’ll have any problems.” McGonagall started for the door. “If you wish to continue practicing, you may, but you hardly need it.” 

When she was gone, Neville waved his wand at the gramophone, setting the needle back to the beginning for a fresh start to the music. He didn’t see the person watching from the door.

~

“Merlin!” someone whispered. “It’s him!” 

Neville, reading a book Professor Moody’d suggested, looked up. Girls _and_ boys simpered as Viktor Krum, flanked by six Durmstrang students, entered the library. He appeared to be looking for someone.

Sighing, Neville returned to his book. He’d never heard of Gillyweed. It sounded fascinating…

“Excuse me.” 

Looking up, Neville forgot to breathe. 

“Vould you go to the Ball viz me?” 

Neville choked. “Me?” 

Krum smiled. “Yes.”

“But—” Neville shook his head. “I’m a boy.” 

“Yes.” Krum gave him a slow once-over. “I am avare. So? You vill go?” 

Swallowing hard, Neville nodded. “Yes.” 

~

“…need dates!” 

Neville, hidden behind his bed curtains, heard Ron and Harry enter the dorm-room. 

“I know. But there’s still time, right?” Harry said. “I mean, not everyone’s taken yet.” 

“I guess.” Ron sounded doubtful. “Rumour says even Neville’s got a date, though.” 

Harry groaned. “Who’s he going with?” 

“No idea, but he’s ahead of us!” 

“True.” Harry sounded thoughtful. “We should look outside Gryffindor. Get a fresh start.” He laughed. “Pity we can’t both go with Hermione. That’d be brilliant.”

“Yeah.” Ron sounded odd. “Brilliant.” 

“Anyway, we’ve that quiz…” 

Once alone, Neville smiled. His friends could be so obtuse. 

~

On Yule Ball night, Neville was ready. His formal robes, black with red trim, fit perfectly. He found himself wishing he’d thought to coordinate his outfit with Krum’s, but it was too late.

Leaving Gryffindor, Neville arrived at the Great Hall to find McGonagall lining everyone up. When she saw him, she smiled. “Longbottom! Excellent. Stand here with Mr Krum. The champions open the dance.” 

Neville blinked. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Well, now you do.” Waving Krum over, she inspected them together. “Lovely. Get ready, gentlemen.” 

“You look nice,” said Krum, and as his hand tightened on Neville’s, Neville exhaled. 

~

“Is fun, no?” Krum asked, leading Neville off the dance floor. 

Neville grinned. “Yeah, brilliant!” 

“You are good dancer,” said Krum. “Vee dance more once I get drinks?” 

“Yeah,” said Neville. And when Krum kissed his cheek, he could feel himself blushing. 

Flustered, Neville looked around. Spotting Ron and Hermione arguing, he sidled closer.

“…believe you went with McClaggen!”

Hermione huffed. “If it’s so upsetting, next time, ask me first!” 

Ron’s mouth worked. “That…that’s not the point!” 

Harry, beside him, hummed. “Maybe it is.” 

“Ready?” Krum said in Neville’s ear. 

Neville nodded. His friends would figure things out. Eventually. 

~

Neville shivered, unsure what was happening. He recalled handing Harry Gillyweed for his trial, being summoned to McGonagall’s office, then suddenly he was on the pier, staring up at Viktor leaning over him, wet and worried. 

“You okay?” Viktor whispered, his hand cradling Neville’s face. 

Neville nodded. “What happened?” 

“Krum rescued you,” said Harry over Viktor’s shoulder, Ron beneath his shoulder. “Brilliantly, too.” 

“You did?” Neville asked, sitting up. 

Viktor smiled, wrapping a towel Neville’s around shoulders. “Of course. And I alvays vill.” 

Neville smiled back, eyes dipping to Viktor’s mouth.

Harry coughed. “Excuse me—”

Neville, kissing Viktor, heard no more. 

~

Letters from Viktor kept Neville going during the dark years, as he dealt with Umbridge, the Carrows, Headmaster Snape. And when the Battle of Hogwarts arrived, Viktor appeared like an an avenging angel.

Together, they battled Death Eaters, and, with Viktor guarding him, Neville sliced Nagini in half. 

Afterwards, Viktor dragged Neville off to a corner to ‘inspect him’. 

“I’m fine,” Neville gasped as Viktor caressed him. 

“You object to this?” Viktor asked, kissing him. 

Neville laughed. “No, I suppose not.” 

And, as he saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry disappear into a corner as well, he smiled. All was well. 

~


End file.
